Mismatched Matching Socks
by Ryuusai
Summary: ha comenzado a perder parte de sus calcetines desde que llego de visita a Funbari. Eso no sería un problema si no fuera porque, en su lugar aparecía un calcetín solitario para acompañar a aquél que quedaba solitario. HoroxRen - Fluff.


Words: 1,586

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Horohoro ha comenzado a perder parte de sus calcetines desde que llego de visita a Funbari. Eso no sería un problema si no fuera porque, en su lugar aparecía un calcetín solitario para acompañar a aquél que quedaba solitario. HoroxRen - Fluff.

Disclaimer: Derechos e Izquierdos a Hiroyuki Takei, solo tomo estos personajes para mis fallidas intenciones de crear arte homosexual.

DEDICADO A FAYE POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS~!

| **Mismatched Matching Socks** |

"¿Yoh, haz visto el par de este?"

"No, HoroHoro… ¿No lo habrás perdido en el viaje?"

El ainu se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, mientras observaba intrigado el contenido de su maleta (si es que así podía llamarle a la bolsa con ruedas que había tallado él mismo y agregado de forma artesanal a la susodicha). Apenas llevaba un par de días en la posada Funbari cuando, poco a poco, sus calcetines comenzaron a desaparecer, como si se tratara de una especie de magia o un agujero negro instalado en el fondo de su orgullosa maleta. Claro, no es que el peliazul ya entrado en la plenitud de sus 25 años fuera un paranoico nada más porque perdía aquellas prendas. Como toda persona con una sana aversión a la organización y el orden compulsivo de las cosas, perdía calcetines a menudo, los que terminaban en el fondo de su armario o en su defecto, Pilika los recogía y hacía de ellos algunos muñequitos que pronto colgaba por la casa, con la excusa de que no debían desperdiciar absolutamente nada de lo que pudiese ser reutilizado y "hermano, tú no sabes reciclar, ¿no ves que los koropokkuru pueden utilizarlos para divertirse en las noches de sábado?"

Exhaló un fuerte bufido mientras se dejaba caer sentado frente a la ropa que había extendido por todo **su** espacio de la habitación, ni siquiera dejando que sus bandanas de repuesto fueran a caer por accidente en el lado del que compartía la habitación con él, como siempre lo habían hecho desde el primer día en que estuvieron juntos en el mismo espacio físico. Ren Tao no era una persona amargada, pero si de espacios se trataba, lo mejor era respetarlo y seguir con el camino de esclavitud al que le sometía en silencio el ahora no-tan-pequeño chino; había aprendido su lección aquella vez en que dejó caer una de sus playeras negras en el espacio de 'esparcimiento' del moreno (léase como lugar donde el Tao se ponía a beber leche y a observar la luna con apariencia pensativa en su rostro, seguramente tratando de descubrir nuevas formas para las sombras del lado iluminado de esta.); cuando despertó luego de una merecida siesta, su playera colgaba de un árbol, ondeando en la punta como una orgullosa bandera en la que se leía con muy poca claridad algo parecido a "La próxima vez que dejes un accesorio tuyo en mis aposentos…" El de mirada azabache tuvo que contener un gemido preocupado en su garganta, como si el cambio en las curvas acentuara el destino que el señorito le había propuesto. "… me aseguraré de que tú seas el que tome su lugar, colgado de tu descendencia." Y por si fuera poco, firmado con lo que sabía era un tono sarcástico para saludarle de ese modo.

_Pero ese no era el punto relevante en cuanto a sacar la ropa de su maleta._

Perder calcetines estaba bien, ocupar su espacio sin excederse estaba bien, hacer recuento de la ropa que había traído para quedarse durante esa semana estaba bien, compartir su habitación con Ren Tao era de lo más normal también.

El problema era que cuando reunía aquellos calcetines que ahora habitaban sin el gemelo con el que habían sido fabricados y destinados a estar para siempre juntos hasta que la secadora (o las polillas) los separen, encontraba otro calcetín.

_Un calcetín solitario que jamás había visto en su vida._

Al principio pensó que quizás Pilika pudo haber agregado por accidente uno a su maleta, pero al tercer día que encontró otro, y notando que ninguno de estos era rosa o con adornos de flores, arcoíris y conejitos, descartó esa posibilidad. No es que Horohoro conociera toda la ropa que usaba, pero aquellas prendas definitivamente no eran suyas.

Es decir, la calidad de la tela en ellos era claramente superior; ni siquiera se veían gastados a la altura del talón, donde la mayoría de los propios tenían agujeros o parecían estar a punto de romperse. Impulsado por la curiosidad, el peliazul se había probado uno de ellos, y aunque le quedaban algo ajustados, su pie se sentía llevado a las nubes, abrazado por la suavidad de algodón, neblina y probablemente algún componente mágico que hacía que sus pies se sintieran realeza.

_Y casi lloró por no tener el otro para abrigar sus __**pobres**__ pies. _

Contorsionando su propio cuerpo, se abrazó a su pie vestido y estuvo a punto de rozar su pie contra su propia mejilla, si es que no fuera porque el crujido de sus tendones se lo impidió.

"…ugh."

El peliazul se dejó caer sobre el tatami, pecho y rostro primero, estirado completamente sobre el piso como si se tratara de una alfombra de piel, ya comenzando a hacer cálculos mentales de cuantos riñones debía vender para comprar un par de esos, o cuántos artículos de artesanía debía vender para poder hacer una cama hecha completamente de aquellas prendas. Frotaba sus pies juntos y volvía a lloriquear.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allí, cabeza de maceta?"

La voz grave de su compañero de cuarto llamó su atención, más no lo suficiente como para responder una frase coherente y distinta a un "mmghm". A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podía ver la cara del chino cambiando lentamente de una expresión divertida a una que decía claramente "no hay forma de que entienda eso aunque abra tu cabeza, obtenga tu diminuto cerebro, lo ponga en una cabeza robotica y le obligue a enseñarme tu extraño idioma".

Las expresiones faciales de Ren eran muy… _expresivas. _

Sintió una ligera patada en sus costados, conteniendo un quejido mientras seguía frotando sus pies, y solo entonces se dignó a abrir los ojos. Frente a él podía ver un par de pies demasiado finos para ser parte de la misma cara agria que veía por las mañanas desde hace tres días; pies que muchas veces había visto en combate y que varias veces se habían estrellado en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

"Pies de niñita."

"Cabeza de nido."

"Cabello de tenedor."

"Ojos de bola de billar."

"Cintura de cabaretera."

"Trasero de armadillo."

"¿Qué?"

El ainu levantó la mirada, no entendiendo aquél insulto y estaba seguro de que Ren tampoco lo entendió, pues se fue caminando directo a la ventana para sentarse orgullosamente en ella, brazos y piernas cruzadas, haciendo mímica del nudo humano más grande que había visto en su vida.

Entonces lo notó.

Los colores de ambos calcetines que llevaba el Tao definitivamente no eran del mismo color; la tonalidad de negro era parecida, por supuesto, pero uno estaba claramente más desteñido que el otro; de hecho, no se parecía en absolutamente nada. En la punta de sus dedos sobraba una cantidad no considerable de tela y… _oh_. Un agujero con forma de una hoja de fuki hacía una orgullosa aparición a la altura del talón.

Horohoro tuvo que pellizcarse tan fuerte para contener su risa, que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de masculino dolor. Quizás el pecho no era un buen lugar para pellizcarse. Al menos no en esa situación.

"Ren… ¿Se te ha perdido un calcetín, o estas tratando sentir una media empatía con la gente pobre?" –su voz se alzó picara en la habitación, flotando por varios segundos en el silencio de aquella tranquila tarde de Marzo.

La expresión en el rostro de su compañero no tenía precio. En la cara ya madura del chino, sus mejillas fueron tomando de a poco un color carmín, mientras sus ojos dorados se abrieron grandes, dilatándose en la adrenalina de haber sido descubierto, mientras su boca variaba entre muecas que seguro podrían hacer un símil con un pez comiendo su cena.

Todo lo que el de mirada azabache escuchó durante los próximos segundos fueron balbuceos incoherentes e indignados sobre la privacidad, el tiempo que no se veían, confusión de maletas, alusiones sin sentido a algo que había leído por allí, criticas claras a los pies _**ilegalmente normales**_ del peliazul, y finalmente, entre murmullos y retazos de ropa, madera y futones arrojados a su persona, una voz parecida a la de un niño con pataleta, escuchó la excusa más adorable que pudo alguna vez salir de la boca de Ren Tao.

"¡Es como caminar contigo a donde vaya, imbécil!"

Después el ainu reflexionaría sobre las implicancias de lanzarse a besar a un hombre casado, con un hijo jugando justo en el piso de abajo; mientras tanto, se ocuparía de hacer algo más que llenar el espacio que aquél agujero en el talón del calcetín que ahora usaba Ren fuera lo único vacío de aquél momento.

NO PUEDO CREER QUE TERMINÉ A TIEMPO. Después de años sin escribir un fanfic, la inspiración con estos dos volvió e intenté hacer algo especial para la musa que hoy está de cumpleaños. Faye, felices 23 ;3; -creo-! Estoy tan orgullosa!

La extraño mucho, y no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aún nos conozcamos y sigamos esta relación de amistad que nos unió tan bonitamente; ya son otros nuestros gustos, nos fuimos por caminos distintos y usted crece más y más! Nos acercamos a la edad con la que escribíamos a nuestros adorados personajes cuando éramos más pequeñas. No diré inocentes porque eso está inmensamente lejos de la realidad BD.

¡La quiero muchísimo! Espero que este cumpleaños sea genial para usted, que reciba muchos regalitos y que la hagan feliz, porque se lo merece~ uwu

¡FELIZ CUMPLE! *O*

P.S. No te imaginas todos los nombres que tuve que buscar para recordar cosas del fandom de Shaman King xD!


End file.
